


Christmas Fudge

by kjtgp1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cooking, F/F, Fluff, Swan Queen Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjtgp1/pseuds/kjtgp1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swan Queen Christmas drabble for Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi. I hope you like it! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Fudge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_no_Kowai_Shumi/gifts).



Regina’s mansion was filled with the smell of vanilla and spices. All the Christmas cookie baking was done, but there was still one thing left to do.

“Are you sure about this Regina? I’ve never made fudge before.” A nervous smile grew on Emma’s face as she looked at her girlfriend.

“Of course, this recipe is very simple. Henry’s helped me with it a million times. But this year you get the honors of making the Christmas fudge with me.” Regina wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist, and planted a kiss of reassurance on her cheek.

Emma smiled, but still wasn’t fully confident in herself. She pulled away from Regina in order to retrieve the pot from the cabinet. Regina set to work measuring out the sugar and milk. Emma set the pot on the burner, and Regina carefully poured the ingredients in.

“Now slowly stir Dear; and as you do so you’ll began to feel the mixture thicken. This is normal and means everything is coming together.” Regina stated as she slipped the butter into the mixture.

“This isn’t so bad after all.” Emma exclaimed. A more confident smile began to show.

It wasn’t long before the mixture began to feverishly boil. Emma was a little caught off guard by it, as she thought she did something wrong. But Regina was quick to reassure the blonde that this too was normal. Once it had boiled for two minutes, Emma took it off the heat and added the rest of the ingredients. First, the peanut butter, then the marshmallows, and lastly the oats. Emma was strong enough to stir the mixture herself, but she pretended to need help so that Regina would hold her hands as the mixed together.

Regina dipped her finger in into the pot and licked off the mixture. “Perfect Emma, I couldn’t have done it without your help! Now let’s pour the mixture into the pan and let it cool.”

Happiness and success were radiating out of Emma. “It means a lot to me Regina that you think that. Even more so that you included me in this tradition.”

“Of course Emma we are family now.” Regina kissed Emma’s lips softly before they poured the mixture into the pan.


End file.
